


Why

by AlbusMalfoy



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, M/M, Marco is emotional, Star puts two and two together, Tom is stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusMalfoy/pseuds/AlbusMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while after the blood moon ball Marco seems to have developed a weird crush on none other than Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ocean of my broken heart

The day had started like any other Marco woke up got ready for school, went downstairs to get his breakfast then head off to school. Star was a chatty and cheerful as ever as the two entered the school, but in the short moment of passing the gate like structures to the school that led to the large parking lot her bright smile quickly dropped into a frustrated flat look. Standing next to a carriage was the familiar red eyed demon known as Tom. Marcos eyes quickly found the demon,unknowingly to Star a small heat danced across his cheeks. The Latino may or may not have developed some weird hate love crush on the stunning piece of work that was still obsessed with his best friend. Feeling a sting of guilt fill his chest at how jealous he was of the princess that was currently letting out a string of loud groans at seeing her ex, with a roll of her eyes a loud shouted “No!” The blonde grabbed Marcos arm tugging him into the school and away from the demon. In fear the short tempered male would burst into flames Marco only looked back for a moment to see Tom looking more dejected than angry, the look made the teens chest ache but there east much he could do, Tom hated him after all. With a long sigh Marco just let himself be pulled into class with a still rather frustrated Star. Quickly seating herself with a huff she stared out the window, Marco watched then decided he would do the same, setting himself down but instead of wallowing in anger, he let himself wallow in self pity.

 

The rest of the school day had gone by in a flash Star had gotten over her angry fit a few minutes into first period, (she could never stay mad for long) Marco on the other hand was still sighing and slumped over as the last bell rang. Star immediately jumped out of her seat like to was on fire, making sure to grave Marco before she made a beeline for the door. It was odd for Star to want to leave school so early, she normally sat around talking with the group of girls who seemed to almost worship her like a god. Rolling his eyes the brunette let the thought leave his mind, but it seemed as though he did so a bit too soon, he quickly came face to face with a slab of concrete the bunched up his nose and scratched his cheek. There was a loud shriek that obviously came from Star, without even thinking Marco pushed himself off the ground and grabbed star “Are you oka-” He stopped himself seeing the reason for her halt in movement but not the reason for screeching, had he done something? Did Tom her Star?! If he did, no matter how much of a weird crush he had on Tom he would still karate chopping off more than just His hand!

 

“I’m so so so soo sorry Marco I didn't mean to push you over!” The clearly distressed blonde yelled paying no mind to the demon behind her, her face was riddled with worry as she began butting her bottom lip, her worry only seemed to worsen as a warm feeling began to drip down over Marcos lip. Was he bleeding? Reaching up a gravel covered hand he wiped away the blood with a small hiss, before he got the chance to say anything Star was pulling tissues out of her small star bag and practically shoving them in Marco face. The two had momentarily forgotten Toms very existence and the redhead quickly caught on to that, with a loud cough Star turned her bright blue eyes to her ex. Tom smiled as he half out a small piece of paper “Starship.” He started with a small loving purr that made Marco sick to his stomach. “I would like to invite you to dinner tonight.” Opening up the paper, Marco slightly leaned over the girl's shoulder to see what it read.  _ ‘Tonight at 9 o’clock _ **’** the bottom of the page read ‘ _ love _ _ Tom.’ _ The word love written like it was in a teen girl's notebook. Marco felt another piece of his heart break off and float into and endless sea that would soon consume his entire heart, quickly he pushed past the ex-couple to hurt to continue watching the scene unravel. The Latino hear Star yell for him but ignore it, in hearing Tom harshly tell her to ‘forget him.’ Feeling tears prick at the edges of his eyes Marco huffed and practically ran home as fast as his legs would allow him, sure he felt bad about just leaving Star there but he currently didn't care. 

Once Marco made it to his home he pulled out his key opening up the door, thanking whatever god there was that his parents were out, letting the door shut Marco tossed his keys and bag onto the couch before quickly making his way up to his room. Making sure he locked his room door, the brunette placed his back against the wall sliding down before he began softly sobbing into the sleeves of his red hoodie. Why did he have to like  _ Tom _ of all people?

 

With worry still placed on her feature Star opened the door looking around, she took note that Marcos stuff was on the couch and not in his room, he must be pretty upset. Letting g the door shut behind her she locked it like Mr. And Mrs. Dias had told her to do if no one was home. The princess made her way through the kitchen and up the stairs quickly but quietly, skipping past her room she headed right to Marcos room, the blonde was more than shocked when she placed her ear to the door and her crying. Was Marco crying? But why? Was he in pain?! Did she say something to hurt his feeling? Tons of questions ran through her head as to why her best friend was crying. Raising her hand she left a soft knock on the wood door “Marco, you in there?” Waiting for an answer there was a sniffle before Marco called back “Yeah just, you know doing my homework nothing fun.” Star frowned placing her hand on her hips “Doing your homework huh? With you bag on the couch?” She asked in a much ruder tone than she wanted to. Marco flinched at the tone, tears still dripped down his cheeks as he sat at the door his with his knees to his chest, choosing to stay silent the brunette reached up to wipe his tears before star sighed “What's wrong Marco? If I did something you have to tell me or I can't fix it!” She began flailing her arms about worry spreading through her very being.

  
Sucking in a deep breath Marco stood from his spot on the floor and wiped away the read of his tears. “You didn't do anything Star calm down I'm  _ fine _ .” He opened up the door giving the girl a wide smile as his ‘ _ proof _ ’ that he was fine. The only problem being that Star wasn't buying any of it. Star went to step forward to further interrogate her friend before there was a knock on the door. Marco rushed past Star to get it hoping it was one of his friends, maybe Ferguson needed someone to fix his computer or something, fleeting a long sigh Marco opened the door, two deep chocolate brown eyes meeting three ruby red ones. Fuck…


	2. Confessions

With a wide smile a slightly flushed cheeks Tom smile as held out a rose “Starship you for-” the redhead stopped his smile dropping from his face realizing it was Marco, with a flat tone and clear disgust on his face he mumbled all to loud “Oh it's just  _ you. _ ” In that moment Marco felt his heart shatter into a million little pieces the way the other had so disgustedly said ‘you’ as if saying his name would kill a man. The heartbroken Latino stared up at Tom, lost in his head until he felt tears dripping down his face, his shoulder flinched as he quickly turned his face down placing a shaking hand over his mouth to kept back a small sob. Toms eyes widened as he watched the teen, there was a stirring feeling in his chest while watching the human cry, not likening the feeling Tom's body began to move on its own reaching his hand out to Marco. 

 

Seeming to walk in at just the right moment Star yelled “Get away from Marco!” The blonde giving Tom a sharp glare pointing her wand in his detection “It's your fault he's crying isn't it?! What did you do? I swear Tom if you hurt him I'll blast you with everything I've got!” Tom flinched pulling his hand back, what was he thinking? Letting his thoughts run while for a moment he processed how the situation looked and acted accordingly by raising his hands up slowly “I didn't even touch him Starship, you have to believe me he just started…crying.” Tom looked over to the still crying boy who seemed to now be wiping his tears on his hoodie sleeves. Star rushed over to the sniffling teen and placed her hands on Marco's shoulders “Did he hurt you Marco?” upon looking up, Marco took note that his normally cheerful and high spirited friend was looking at his with an extremely serious face, letting his eyes quickly glance at Tom to see the demon staring lovingly at the blonde. Wanting to be anywhere but here he shook his head his voice coming out in a broken sob “N-..No” coughing to try and clear his throat he pushed star back then swiftly made a beeline for the stairs than his room this time he wouldn't make the mistake of coming out.

 

Turning to Tom Star kept extremely serious demeanor, the demon in question growing quite uncertain under her harsh glare. “Starship, you don't really think I hurt him do you?” Tom gave a weak smile to the blonde before she pointed to the door “Leave.” Being the only thing she said before turning to go up the stairs, Tom watched with disbelief. “Star I-” the princess turned and shouted “I don't care if you hurt him or not Tom, but right now he's crying and you need to leave!” With that she stormed off and if the demon was still there when she got back well he was going to get more than just yelled at. 

 

Suckin in a deep breath Star softly knocked on Marcos door “Marco let me in.” There was a short moment of silence from the inside of the room “I'm fine Star just tired.” With a hum Star pulled out her wand easily unlocking the door. Now with the door open the blonde stepped in to find her friend curled up in his bed every blanket imaginable covering his body, before Star could say anything Marco sighed “Go away Star I'm fine.” This forced away the princess's calm approach at the situation, she grabbed the blankets and pulled back revealing a puffy eyes Latino boy. Moving to sit next to her friend Star felt guilt build in her chest “Marco what's wrong? Is it me, Tom, school?” desperate for an answer Star named just about everything in the galaxy, and probably would have done just about anything in the galaxy just to know how she can make him feel better. Feeling more and more desperate by the second Star began to replay the day in her head, Marco was perfectly fine until they had gotten to school, that's when Tom showed up, being fully aware that school wasn't Marco's problem it had to have been Tom. But why? It had been a few months since the blood moon ball, what was it she remember look at Marco thought class he looked just like he did after Jackie had rejected him. 

 

That's when it hit her, hard in the face like being pushed into a brick wall. The first thing she did probably wasn't the best considering the situation. “You have a crush on Tom!” The oblivious princess yelled out. Marco's face was a string of colors, at first sickeningly green then it seemed to bleach completely white, then ended deep shade of pink that seemed to just dance across his face in a complete flush embarrassment. The two teens stared at one another for a moment before Marco bolted off his bed and into the bathroom, Star quickly ran after the small Latino. “Marco! Why are you running.” She yelped as her face came in contact with a white door with a loud groan Star pulled out her wand, but before she could there was a strangled cry for the blonde to stop. “Ma-” she was cut off by the long sigh from said teen on the other side of the door “Go away.” He whimpered leaning against the door it was to late she knew, Star would hate him think he was gross. She wou- “Marco it's okay, I think it's cute that you like Tom, in fact I've had a small crush on Jackie for a while.” The blonde shrugged putting her wand away “So I know how you feel Marco, but on Muni that kind of stuff isn't weird it's normal, it's just how you feel there's nothing wrong with that.” Marco was at a loss for words, Star liked Jackie?!


	3. Sinking farther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapters so shit (๑╯ﻌ╰๑) =3  
> I'm just extremely tired.  
> But still hope you guys like it! ♥

A long silence filled the Diaz home as both the teens sat with their backs to either side of the door, Marco was the first to speak up after about twenty minutes “So you like Jackie?” Feeling a small bit of weight being lifted from his chest he stood up to stretch as he waited for the girls answer. “Yeah, she's just so cool you know.” If Marco could have seen star he would have definitely noticed the pink that dusted her heart covered cheeks, there was another short silence before Star spoke again “So you like Tom?” Lacing his fingers through his dark brown hair the clearly frustrated Latino groaned “Yeah, I like Tom and his stupid soft looking hair and eyes I could stare into forever, And don't even get me started on those stupid plush kissable looking lips that hide his sharp teeth that I could just…” Marco stopped realizing he was going I to unneeded detail, heat quickly rushed to his face coating his cheeks and tips of his ears like frosting, and if the small girlish giggle on the other side of the door was anything to go by, Star knew exactly where he was going with that.

 

Reaching out his hand slim finger wrapped around the door knob twisting as he pulled the door back, Star falling back onto the floor with a wide grin on her face that Marco knew all too well “I coooould set you uuup!” She sang while rocking her body up and I to an upright position. The brunette then let out long chorus of “no” as he stepped over the blonde in favor of going down to the kitchen to make food, Star quickly for up following the teen with a gleam in her eye “Come on Marco, you two would be soooo cute together plus your soulmates so it's perfect!” Marco whipped around with wide eyes filled with shock at the bonded statement, quickly realizing what she said, Star covered her mouth and let out a string of odd sounds before changing the subject completely “How about we make some nachos!” Before Marco could ask she scurried off the the fridge to grab cheese.

 

Taking hold of Stars shoulder Marco let out a confused yell “What do you mean he's my soulmate?!” Star had visibly cringed under the others strong glare obviously demanding an answer, with a clearly defeated sigh Star looked up to her best friend and began to explain “You remember the blood moon ball right?” With a not to show he remembered the horrible incident Star continued “Well we danced under the blood moon, meaning we should have been linked. But as you can see where not.” Marco frowned his brow as he listened “If you remember Tom pushed you away and for the last few moments the light shone on him” realization smacked Marco in the face, his eyes widened as he stared down at Star his cheeks heating up to an abnormal degree. 

 

As if he knew the two were talking about him a dark purple portal opened in the living room and just as star feared out stepped the demon in question clear furry on his face, a growl left his throat as he spoke “Star what did I tell you.” 

 

With nervous laughter Star waved her hand in the air “What you told me something oops I can't seem to remembered.” The girl quickly pulled out her dimensional scissors cutting a portal to god knows where and jumping though , her last works being “I'm sorry Marco.” the Latino stood completely still like if he didn't move Tom just wouldn't see him, unfortunately that didn't work seeing as the still angry demon was now standing in front of the brunette “So now you know.” He growled and Marco could have sworn he had never been so scared and turned on at the same time. 

 

In an attempt to keep his life he let his body slightly relax and coughed before speaking “Know what? Not sure what you're referring to.” Marco felt a shiver shoot down his spine when the demon stepped closer “You know exactly what I'm talking about Diaz.” Suddenly finding the floor to be on of the most interesting things he had ever seen the Latino I'm question kept his head turned down choosing not to speak, this only proved to anger Tom further reaching his hand up and being the other head he grabbed a first full of hair and roughly pulled back his head, exposing his neck and face. The embarrassed flush danced his way down Marco's neck. Toms eyes scanned his red color and quickly put two and two together and with a smug smirk he scoffed out  “Seems you've already fallen for me.”


	4. Weird feelings

Marco's eyes widened the considerable amount before he opened his suddenly extremely dry mouth speak, “W-what are you talking about?” Marco's words came out in a hushed crack of embarrassment. Meanwhile Tom stood there, a smirk plastered on his face, his hand still threaded through Marcos deep brown locks with his vice grip tugging his head back. With a scoff the annoyed demon decided to give a rough tug to the others hair forcing a small whimper out of the shorter male. The sound coerced a shiver to run down Tom's back, filling his chest with an overwhelming sensation that could only have one name, guilt. Slowly Tom let his fingers slip from the overly soft brown hair and dance down to the Latinos neck, Marco visibly shivered as the clawed hand stopped nails tapping the soft skin on the side of his neck. “If your gonna kill me get it over with.” Marco puffed out his chest, there was no doubt he was scared and wanted nothing more than to just karate chop the jerks hand off again, but knowing that would make everything increasingly worse he sided against it.

 

In that short moment Marco was lost in his thoughts, the world seemed to keep moving without him and at a very alarming rate, seeing as his lips were now being roughly pushed against Toms, with wide eyes Marco quickly realized he wasn't the only shocked one, The very same look seemed to be mirrored back at him, three brightly colored eyes stared back at Marco, it only took a moment before Marco was being pushed to the ground. Tom quickly spun around, only to be met with a pair of bright blue eyes that the demon knew all too well Tom began to bubble in anger “Star!” surprisingly the hot headed demon was keeping his anger in a bubble as he stared at the blonde with a hand still tightly wrapped around Marcos wrist, Tom's body rose in temperature at an alarming rate. It seemed that all that anger Tom had kept in that bubble burst the second Marco ripped his now slightly burned wrist from his grasp, quickly star pulled out her wand to freeze the hot head but before she could even pull it out she was pushed back into the now closing portal leaving him alone with a scared shirtless Latino.

 

Tom ripped his eyes from the empty space that once held Marcos only ticket out of this horrific situation, seeing the complete and utter rage that graced the demons otherwise handsome face Marco found himself backing up slowly praying to any god that would listen, that Star would pop out of nowhere and save his ass. Alas this did not happen and Marcos belief in the god above was shattered into a sea of nothingness. The fiery gaze that fell upon the frightened teen held a heat more fierce than the sun. “T-Tom look i don't understand why you're so angry with me in the first place! I mean it's not like i meant for us to be bonded under the blood moon okay! I was only there to get my best friend back who  _ you _ were trying to trap into being your girlfriend again.” Marco pulled himself off the floor his chest puffed out in a slightly manly manner “If anyone should be angry it’s me!”

 

A short look of shock washed over Tom’s face, but his anger stood strong, Marco felt a shiver run through him but stayed strong nonetheless. “You think you have any right to gauge my anger? I’m a prince, I’ll do as I see fit regardless of your petty whining.” It seemed while speaking the demon found himself calming down, seeing as his eyes had returned back to what he supposed was normal for Tom.

 

Marco did everything he could think of to hold off on punching this guy square in the face, instead he sided for trying his best to converse with him. “Look, Tom how about we just forget this ever happened?” Marco felt the pain in his chest again, of course for some strange reason he still liked the prick prince but he also knew that he had literally no chance in hell, to ever get the guy to like him back so this was the best plan he had.

 

“Oh my don’t sound so excited about this.” Tom scoffed in his overly sarcastic tone, the already dejected Latino clicked his tongue as a show of irritation, Tom rolled his eyes letting it slide by as nothing as he continued to speak his tone not wavering for even a moment. “It’s not something that can be so easily forgotten, you dolt.” The demon prince took a long breath before turning his fiery red eyes to meet chocolate brown, something in Marco forced his head down a flash of pink danced across his otherwise dark skin. The two stood in silence before Tom opted to explain a bit more of their predicament, trying his best not to get angry the other wasn’t looking at him. “We can’t just ‘forget this’ if it wasn't already stated we are bound together now, and no matter how angry it makes me to say.” There was a small growl that stopped the demons explanation but it was soon continued “But you are mine now.”    
  
Marcos head shot up eyes just as wide as his mouth, his face seemingly more flushed than before, the sight filled Tom with a strange feeling that he couldn't quite name it was more than a,little irritating all his thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as yelling pierced his ears “What do you mean yours?! I’m a person not a toy! I can’t just be a thing you're gonna get bored of later and Bla bla bla…. Tom sighed he had stopped listening to the ranting teen in front of him watching him walking around swinging his arms franticly was sort of endearing in a way. Marco on the other hand quickly noticed the demon wasn’t listening to him, puffing out his flustered cheeks in annoyance, Tom caught sight of this and found himself thinking of his pet bunny, seems the human could be a least a little cute. “Are you done?” Marco huffed but nodded his head knowing nothing would come of him whining, instead he opted for one single question. “Just one thing. How do you feel about me?” 

 

Tom froze his eyes turning to look anywhere but at Marco, why did he have to ask this why?! It was hard enough he himself didn’t understand now he was going to have to explain it to this idiot. “I don’t know, when I look at you I feel weird.” Without any thought Marco pushed the question further “Weird how?” Tom took a short step forward raising his hand, cupping the brunettes chin as gently as he could, his tone was flat but still sent a little more than a shiver down Marco's back “I want to be gentle with you, and tear you apart all in the same moment.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that this took so long to write! I promise the nest chapter will be quick, Thanks to everyone who gave me the inspiration to finish this and I hope this is as good as you all hoped it would be!


	5. What, Why?

Marco Diaz had thanked the graces that there was no one else in his home to hear him at that very moment, he had somehow produced the most embarrassing sound to ever grace his lips, the red that was already plastered on his cheeks only worsened when Tom's pointed ears wiggled and the demon drew closer. With absolutely no thoughts running through his mind Tom pulled Marcos chin roughly, forcing the Latino closer “What was that sound.” The demon growled deep in his throat “Do it again.” he ordered moving his free clawed hand around the brunettes waist to keep in in place. 

 

“What, I-..” Marco felt like his heart would beat out of his chest at that very moment, there was a loud ringing in his ears and everything around the two of them seemed to stop existing. All Tom wanted was to hear that almost intoxicating sound again and Marco he just wanted to fall into a hole and die as soon as possible. Feeling the his frustration grown, Tom decided i he wasn’t going to do it on his own he would have to force the sound out of him. The task seemed to be quite easy with how close the two where, Tom slowly moved forward burying his face into Marco neck he wasn’t sure why but it felt right and it seemed the demon would be getting more than just that sound out of the Latino. Marco on the other hand was not having so much fun, he was on the verge of exploding into flames 

 

Tom was now starting to enjoy this more than he thought he would, it seemed he was getting drunk on every sound that leaked from Marco lips, like they were a symphony that was being sung by an angle or a goddess Tom had to keep hearing those beautifully intoxicating sounds if it was the last thing he did. “I never thought a human could be this fucking enduring.” Marco bit down on his bottom lip trapping any and all sounds that threatened to escape his tightly sealed lips. Tom found he disliked this turn of events and set to changing them in his favor, letting his lips part he began placing wet open mouthed kisses all along Marco neck, which in turn pushed what would have been more than enough sounds to satisfy the rather greedy demon if it had not been for the other biting his lip. 

 

“Your such a tease.” Tom pushed Marco back against the nearest counter, quickly lifting his waist to sit him on said surface his face still hidden in the others neck, lips searching for any and all spots on the teens neck to drive him crazy just as crazy as Tom felt, crazy for craving something so indecent from a human no less, but there was just something burning inside him practically screaming for him to take this human and make the shivering human his now. Now with one hand on the other side of Marco neck keeping him in place so he couldn't run away, his body in between his thin lanky legs, his free hand moving up to practically shred Marcos red hoodie showing more sweet tanned flesh that damned thing dared to hide from him before.

 

“Y-You ripped my jacket!” Marco huffed weakly pushing on the demon's shoulders, Tom took that opportunity to leave a deep rough bite on Marco's shoulder, the strangled cry that left Marco's lips filled Tom with a mix of emotions; on one hand he loved the moan of pleasure that filled his voice but the the scream of pain seemed to have a more negative feeling that overpowered any and all feelings of lust he might have held at that moment, Tom pulled away watching the blood trickle down to the non torn fabric breathing slowly as the blood was absorbed casing the red to darken, but his eyes were soon ripped from the bloody sight he had created, eyes widening at the tears that slid down Marco’s his tanned cheeks feeling his chest tightened he moved closer gently stroking the brunettes cheek bumping his forehead against Marco’s letting the silence wash over them before he spoke, tom himself even being shocked by his words.

 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered lowly under his breath half hoping Marco wouldn't hear him, but unfortunately he did and now he was going to make a big deal out of it, “Sorry? You're Sorry!” He pushed Tom away roughly,slowly pushing himself off the counter Making sure to be careful of his now injured shoulder, he glared at tom with tear filled brown eyes, Tom gasped to himself looking at Marco; why was his heart beating so fast at seeing this stupidly adorable human in such a tattered state!? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry this is so short! please forgive me I've been working on a new fic for Owari no seraph and also The seven deadly sins, but i will try and uplode more!


	6. Breath

Marcos mind was running a mile a minute.

_Blood_

 

_Pain_

 

_Fear_

 

_Tears_

 

_Red everything was so … red_

 

_Breath...not breathing_

 

_Can't breath_

 

_Star...help_

 

_can’t_

 

Tom could see that Marco was having a hard time placing together just what was happening honestly Tom felt the same, he had no idea why he did what he did or why he felt this way but he did and there was only one thing he could do, now half attempting to help he took a step back to give the teen air, until he realized that was just it… Marco wasn’t breathing, at least not how he should have been. His breath was broken into short gasps that seemed to shorten each time he took them. The demon's eyes widened a great degree while feeling his chest clench in pain, He could feel tears pricking at the edges of his own eyes as he watched the pathetic display, his own mind racing

 

_Tears_

 

_Scared_

 

_Marco_

 

_Marco...Marco Marco Marco!_

 

_Please Marco_

 

_Please_

 

_“Breath!”_

Tom yelled out in the most desperate voice the demon had ever used in his entire life, but something in him was stirring in pain at the thought of losing Marco, Hot tears streamed down his cheeks leaving small burns that quickly healed under his eyes, these ‘feelings’ he seemed to have developed for Marco were frustrating him to no end. But it seemed to work. As if being pulled out of his trance Marco looked up at the demon his ability to regulate his breath slowly came back, taking a moment to catch his breath before anything else could escalate, but it seemed Tom wouldn’t be giving the smaller that luxury. Tom lunged at Marco so fast the Latino couldn’t even react and soon enough there were strong arms wrapped round his body and a loud yell in his left ear “Don’t you ever fucking do that again…..th-that’s an order!”

 

For just a brief moment Marco felt his heart swelling in his chest, could Tom actually like him?! Even just a little?! Marco hummed for a moment all pain forgotten until he felt a soft kiss on the still bleeding wound than everything that happened came rushing back, he roughly pushed the demon back quickly finding his voice “What do you think you're doing?! You can’t just order me around after all this?!” Somehow Tom couldn’t muster any rage towards the smaller boy his words came out softer than even he thought he could manage “I’m not going to apologize for biting you but i will for scaring you, so I’m sorry” Marco was taken aback for many reasons, the main one being, did he really thing that he would just shrug and say it was okay?! Marco opened his mouth and was about to complain when Tom continued “You don’t have to accept my apology but i at least had to say it, and before you run off on me, and do whatever it was you just did again listen” the Latino snapped his mouth shut to listen giving a small nod to indicate he was listening  

 

Tom sucked in a deep breath before he spoke, it was strange he was more embarrassed to admit he lost control than angry that Marco was putting up an attitude. “Alright since you're willing to listen you have to listen to it **_all_ ** not just what you feel like hearing.” Marco gave another nod, not really wanting to speak more than he already had. and thus the explanation began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long if anyone even still cares about this story let me know, ill finish it if you want.  
> In the meantime have a sad sappy chapter of bullshit toms doing


	7. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM So SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG FORGIVE ME

Tom found it was increasingly harder than he thought it would be to explain the situation, he clicked his tongue as he glanced around the kitchen trying to find any words to help him “Alright, starting from the beginning would most likely be best at this point,” Marco offered a nod to the demon his face full of slight contempt confusion and a bit of an on going pout that would pour out into a rather nasty attitude when the smaller of the two spoke, frowning his brow Tom huffed “Look Dia-...Marco.” He felt a small heat rise to his cheeks this was stupid to him and the explanation was mostly to make him understand and not do that...not breathing thing again or really ever again he hoped.

 

As the demon was seemingly lost in his own thoughts Marco was becoming more and more impatient by the second, and with this impatience came a slight nervous habit the teen knew he had and at this point didn’t mind annoying the other with. Slowly but surely Marco began to tap his foot against the tiled floor a small thumping sound of bare skin tapping garnet flooring began to ring around the silence, and to say that the irritation on Tom's face flared up instantly would be a bit of an understatement, after two taps Tom's body was already getting hotter and steam was beginning to wave off his skin.

 

“I demand you stop that awful tapping this instant!”He huffed as he willed himself not to explode at the human and risk scaring him more than before, he quickly took a deep breath and calmly spoke “Please, could you just give me a moment to collect my thoughts so I may explain this properly.” Toms was more than a bit caught off guard when he turned his eyes to see a slightly red Marco, alright so maybe he could admit it to himself just this once, ….. He was slightly cute but only slightly. And it meant nothing he was still deeply in love with Star! Good good that's right!.......right?

 

Tom felt all the color draining from his face, his body running colder than normal, what in the world was he thinking of course he was still in love with star! Madly in fact! So why did he have to ask himself again?! His eyes sharply turned a heated gaze at the brunette. Marco jumped under the stare his cheeks blooming a deep rosy red, why was he staring what had he done? He was standing here quite like he was asked to do so what was wrong this time? Marco felt a shiver run down his spine as the demon stopped closer his gaze turning to a glare as he got closer “W-Whow there I thought we were calm and slowly gathering our thoughts so we could get past this?” Marco yet again found his body pushed against the counter as he slightly cowered in fear of being bitten again, he placed his hands over his face in a defensive position ready for whatever the demon was gonna throw at him.even if it was gonna be really hot and probably burn the shit out of him.

 

He was not however ready for slightly cooled hard to grab his wrists and gently pull them from his face, nor was he ready for a slightly raspy voice next to his ear “Calm down would you.” the young latino felt his heart jump into his throat as he nodded watching Tom pull away from him with the rather angry glare still on his face “You're confusing me and it frustrating me okay, but before we get into that…. I suppose an explanation.” without moving away he sighed rolling his third eye, why did he have to do it, ah the hell with it. “I don’t really feel like going into a long story so here's the short of it, you and I are bound by souls for eternity because i pushed you away from star at the last minute and as the blood moon faded we became linked.” The demon had closed his eyes during the explanation in favor of not seeing the reaction from the teen, once he was done he peaked open his third eye to see a completely still boy whose face was paled and completely flushed all at the same time. “Uhm Marco…..oh god did I kill him” He shook the teen a bit. “No No No Star will kill me if you're dead.” He shook him harder not quite sure humans were supposed to be that color “No she won't she'll annihilate me! Marco be alive!”

 

Marco on the other hand was practically flipping his shit, his head was racing a mile a minute `What did he mean linked for eternity?! How was he supposed to cope with this!` he felt his shoulders being shaken but had too much in his head to comprehend the situation, in the back of his head he could hear yelling but nothing could breath through the wall of his thoughts.

This went on for a while until Marcos head practically popped and everything came rushing out his mouth all at once “Linked? Wha- How?! We can be, there's no way it's a jokE hahaHAHA NO.” his voice raised in pitch from a squeak and than to a yell. Tom let out a loud rather obnoxious sigh as he moved away from the other his own thoughts to mull over later “Just deal with it okay, i'm not happier than you.” he moved to lean on the counter across from the teen just staring and watching as he began to stress, his heart raced as the memory popped into his head and he jumped a bit “Remember to breath!” he bit at his lip his cheeks lightly flushed, stupid worrying over this stupid cute idiot human “It’s an order.” He coughed hiding his face this was getting ridiculous...


	8. Thats not right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I HOPE YOU ALL FORGIVE ME I LOVE EVERYONE READING THIS THIS CHAPTER IS CRAP BUT NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER I SWEAR THANK YOU TO ANYONE AND EVERYONE PUTTING UP WITH THESE SLOW UPDATES <3

Marco couldn't believe the situation he was in, so in short, Star found out about his crush on Tom, but in turn he found out about Star’s crush on Jackie, than a bunch of other shit that he really wasn't ready for, to name a few a burn, a bite, a panic attack, and as of now the confusion of being linked? That one was still rather confusing to him he could hardly wrap his head around the idea of being permanently(?) linked to Tom it was like a dream come true and a nightmare all at once, he wanted nothing more than to drop to the floor and pretend this was all a dream but Marco knew better than anyone that after star showed up in his home that Monday afternoon, his life was always like something out of a story book that just made no sense, other dimensions horseless heads?, demons! You name it and this situation just seemed to be the icing on top of the crazy out of control cake that Marco did not know if he could handle anymore! 

 

Marco shook his head slowly ‘come on Diaz calm down you'll be fine this is just another thing you have to figure out! You got this just listen to Tom’s explanation and then build a plan from ther-’ the young boys train of thought halted fuck Tom was supposed to be explaining everything to him right now and what was he doing? Not fucking listening like an idiot! God Marco good going he thought to himself  bet he's gonna be super pissed if he finds out i haven't been listening, he stopped for a moment turning his brown eyes up to look at the gray skinned demon who seemed to be just?? Staring at the floor? He didn't seem to be looking at Marco of even talking in the least bit okay so scratch that “”being linked”” thing being the most confusing thing going on here. Tom not talking or even getting angry that Marco wasn't paying attention to him was the weirdest thing he could have sworn that Ton loved to hear his own voice with how much he spoke all the time.

 

The moment was short lived as Tom turned his head up possibly feeling the others gaze on him, his frown deepened as he stared but Marco could have sworn the demons features seemed.. Softer somehow? Maybe it was his imagination but he looked less likely to yell at him for breathing, so Marco took the chance to speak although aggravation still boiled in his veins at the demon he knew better than to start a fight where there was none. 

“Sorry, I wasn't paying attention if you said anything i uhm” he rubbed his hands together feeling a wave of nervousness wash over his hole body it felt like getting caught chatting on a test **_(Not that he would know that feeling but he assumed_ (( _Marco is a good boy,and don't cheat on tests kids)))_** He felt guilt swelling up in his chest but he wasn't sure why, he knew he had nothing to feel guilty for well not something that would warrant this much of an awful feeling in his chest so he ignored him a little so what, Tom bit him! If anything he deserved to be ignored a little more the selfish prick! But something was wrong he knew he shouldn't feel guilty and in his head he felt nothing not the urge to apologize of even try to be nice just the swelling guilt in his heart what was going on

 

Tom’s voice broke his train of thought “Got lost in your own head?” Marco looked confused for a moment than realized he had never finished his sentence, idot. He nodded in a rather curt manner and was more than shocked when Tom kept talking his voice much…..softer? Of more accurately just quieter than before but anything less than yelling was quite when it came to Tom.

“I get it, Star used to do that a lot. Just kind of zone out and stop listening but its not like she meant to that's just how her brain works” he shrugged offering no follow up statements so Marco took that as his moment to speak “Oh yeah, she does that a lot. But i kinda get it thinking can get pretty intense sometimes even at the worst of times” strange just moments ago there was blood crying and yelling now there talking like none of that ever happened and the guilt was getting...worse something wasn't right here, other than everything but he could deal with that later for now explanation

“Alright enough i'm ready tell me about this link thing in full detail no shirking on anything alright?”

Tom sighed nodding his head he eyed the teen up and down his chest constricting 

“Fine but go clean up first ill meet you in your room, looking at you like that makes feel so…..guilty”


End file.
